Earth's Mightiest Drabbles
by IceDragon19
Summary: Because they might be Earth's Mightiest Heroes, but there's more to the story than just that. They have their own pasts, their own backgrounds, their own thoughts, and all of it can't be shown in 2 hours and 22 minutes. And that's why there are the Earth's Mightiest Drabbles: To tell the stories that the movie couldn't.
1. Table of Contents

**I'm writing a story? *gasp***

**Yes, in honor of The Avengers (AKA Best Movie Evar Made) coming out on DVD and Blu-Ray in the United States today, I figured I would publish some random drabbles of mine. The challenge was issued to me personally by my friend DemonHipsterChick, who also has one of these posted. Go check it out.**

**This list of words does not belong to me. I am simply borrowing them in order to write these. This is basically a Table of Contents.**

* * *

1. Introduction

2. Complicated

3. Making History

4. Rivalry

5. Unbreakable

6. Obsession

7. Eternity

8. Gateway

9. Death

10. Opportunities

11. 33%

12. Dead Wrong

13. Running Away

14. Judgment

15. Seeking Solace

16. Excuses

17. Vengeance

18. Love

19. Tears

20. My Inspiration

21. Never Again

22. Online

23. Failure

24. Rebirth

25. Breaking Away

26. Forever and a day

27. Lost and Found

28. Light

29. Dark

30. Faith

31. Colors

32. Exploration

33. Seeing Red

34. Shades of Grey

35. Forgotten

36. Dreamer

37. Mist

38. Burning

39. Out of Time

40. Knowing How

41. Fork in the road

42. Start

43. Nature's Fury

44. At Peace

45. Heart Song

46. Reflection

47. Perfection

48. Everyday Magic

49. Umbrella

50. Party

51. Troubling Thoughts

52. Stirring of the Wind

53. Future

54. Health and Healing

55. Separation

56. Everything For You

57. Slow Down

58. Heartfelt Apology

59. Challenged

60. Exhaustion

61. Accuracy

62. Irregular Orbit

63. Cold Embrace

64. Frost

65. A Moment in Time

66. Dangerous Territory

67. Boundaries

68. Unsettling Revelations

69. Shattered

70. Bitter Silence

71. The True You

72. Pretense

73. Patience

74. Midnight

75. Shadows

76. Summer Haze

77. Memories

78. Change in the Weather

79. Illogical

80. Only Human

81. A Place to Belong

82. Advantage

83. Breakfast

84. Echoes

85. Falling

86. Picking up the Pieces

87. Gunshot

88. Possession

89. Twilight

90. Nowhere and Nothing

91. Answers

92. Innocence

93. Simplicity

94. Reality

95. Acceptance

96. Lesson

97. Enthusiasm

98. Game

99. Friendship

100. Endings

* * *

**Anyone who wants to use this list of words for any reason, for any fandom, be my guest. :D Just don't steal any of my ideas, okay?**


	2. Chapter 1 Introductions

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

**Introduction**

POV: Nick Fury

A rare smile lit up his face as he walked. Today was going to be his day, he just knew it.

Nick strode into the room confidently, his jacket flying out behind him and his head held high. This was the day he'd prepared for.

One wall of the darkened room was a computer screen filled with silhouettes of his superiors. A feminine voice came out of a speaker on the wall. He had no way of knowing if that was her true voice, or if she was female. "What do you want, Fury?"

"I call it 'The Avengers Initiative'."

* * *

**If any of these are more/less than 100 words, please review or PM me so I can fix it. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2 Complicated

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

**Complicated**

POV: Steve Rogers/Captain America

FIRST NAME: Steve  
Wait... Should he put Steven instead?

LAST NAME: Rogers  
Should he be making this account for his alter ego instead? Then he wouldn't seem like a real person...

EMAIL:  
What was his email? It was... Oh!

EMAIL:stars-and-stripes1918

CHOOSE A PASSWORD: capAmerica1918  
Was that a strong enough password?

BASIC INFO:

BIRTHDAY: July 4, 1918  
Should he make up a different birthday? Did he want people knowing who he was?

INTERESTED IN: Women  
A thought popped into his head.. An image, of a woman...

RELATIONSHIP STATUS:  
What was he supposed to put for this?

RELATIONSHIP STATUS: It's complicated.


	4. Chapter 3 Making History

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

**Making History**

POV: Loki

A proud smile split across my face as I looked upon the city beneath me. A blue light was cutting through the clear sky as a portal slowly opened, thanks to the tesseract. This time, I would not fail.

My whole life had been a chain of failures. I failed my parents, I failed to be king, I failed to destroy Yodenhime.

This time would be different. This time, there was no way I could fail.

How hard could it be to rule the pathetic humans? Humans, and their stupid history books.

I laughed as I thought, "I'm making history."


	5. Chapter 4 Rivalry

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

**Rivalry**

POV: Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow

I was fighting for my life. I knew perfectly well why he was here, and I wasn't going to let him get away with it.

He was here to kill me.

I whirled around and lashed at him, but all he seemed to do was block my attacks.

Hawkeye jumped away from me, pulling out a bow and arrow and firing it in one swift motion. I didn't have time to block before it pierced my shirt and impaled itself into the wall behind me, immobilizing my arm.

"I don't want to kill you, Black Widow."

How quickly rivalries change.


	6. Chapter 5 Unbreakable

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

**Unbreakable**

POV: Tony Stark/Iron Man

It might not be completely obvious, but it's easy to see.

Sure, we're not perfect, but who is? What team can honestly say that their members have never disagreed on something? Exactly.

At first, we fought. Every couple minutes you could find someone storming off or giving someone else a dirty look. But it was easy to see that we weren't just going to fight.

We all could find a reason to work together and fight for one another.

Sure, I don't know exactly what it is for each of us, but I do know something.

Together we are unbreakable.


	7. Chapter 6 Obsession

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

**Obsession**

Agent Phil Coulson

Even when I was little, every time I heard, watched, or read a fairy tale, I paid more attention to the bad guy than the good guy. Each time, I noticed one thing.

Every single "villain" lacked conviction.

None of them truly believed in what they were doing. It always made it that much easier for the good guy, the hero, to prevail. People always believe that good just triumphs evil, but that is a false assumption.

The bad guys latch onto an obsession that becomes wildly out of hand. Loki's obsession is a thirst for approval.

We can't lose.


	8. Chapter 7 Eternity

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

**Eternity**

POV: Thor

Something Thor had always loved was the stars.

He wasn't quite sure why, exactly, but he was fascinated by them. He could stare at the sky for an eternity, for the stars themselves are eternity.

Unlike humans, he knew exactly what was contained deep within the smallest crevices of space. That wasn't what interested him. He loved to see them, name them, track them.

He felt drawn to them.

When he was sent to Earth, he finally found out why.

Jane Foster. He could spend forever telling her about stars.

He lost himself in them, searching for her for eternity.


	9. Chapter 8 Gateway

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

**Gateway**

POV: Clint Barton/Hawkeye

I was born with the ability to see things that most people can't.

It's not a _superpower_, but it's something I use to my advantage nonetheless.

For a long time, I watched the tesseract, trying to see the secrets it hid from far away. After all, some secrets are discovered at a distance.

What I found came from my own thoughts and musings, not the tesseract itself.

I had been told it was a gateway to space. Scientists had been trying to figure out how to use it.

Maybe they needed a demonstration; maybe space should open the gateway first.


	10. Chapter 9 Death

**_Chapter 9_**

* * *

**Death**

POV: Bruce Banner/The Hulk

Death followed Bruce Banner.

He had nearly died from an onslaught of Gamma radiation, but he became a green monster instead. Every time his life was threatened, even in the smallest possible way, he found that it was an impossibility to die.

He had put a bullet in his mouth, and he spit it back out.

Why was he constantly face-to-face with death if it was never going to take him?

He figured he'd be a doctor, trying to save others from death.

And then he'd saved thousands as an avenger.

Maybe the Hulk isn't as bad as he thought...


	11. Chapter 10 Opportunities

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

**Opportunities**

POV: The Guy Playing Galaga

ADHD and S.H.I.E.L.D. don't mix.

Still, I couldn't turn it down when I was given the opportunity to join.

After a week, I was bored, unable to focus. Everything distracted me. Life had given me a beautiful opportunity, and my ADHD was ruining it.

Ten minute Galaga breaks on the hour kept me sane.

Not that anyone knew. It was against regulation to play games during working hours.

I had to stop when Tony Stark pointed it out. I couldn't focus on what he was saying. My thoughts were everywhere.

Once he disappeared, I couldn't help but restart my game.


	12. Chapter 11 33 Percent

**_Chapter 11_**

* * *

**33%**

POV: Tony Stark/Iron Man

I knew what I was doing when I grabbed that nuke, redirecting it towards the portal.

I knew that I was heading into space, and that my suit was neither airtight, nor did it contain any supply of oxygen-filled air that would be needed if I were to survive in space.

I knew the statistics and the math. I had better chances than what most people believed.

I let go of the missile at the exact moment I would have a 33% chance of survival. I never said they were _good_ chances. Either way, my eyes closed. Fate took over.

* * *

**I'm going to update this now on every 25th and 4th of every month whenever I get the chance.**


	13. Chapter 12 Dead Wrong

**A/N: To IlovetheAvengers: Yes, I do realize these stories are short. That's the point of this particular challenge. I understand that there are several different kinds of Drabbles and Drabble Challenges on this site, but this one is supposed to have 100 chapters, each with no more and no less than 100 words. Thank you for pointing out that I have not made this clear. Even though my Drabbles are short, I hope you enjoy them anyway. And, for anyone reading this, if there are particular ones you like, I may consider turning it into a full-blown one-shot, but only by request. Enjoy. :)**

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

**Dead Wrong**

POV: Thor

Never would I have imagined myself battling my brother on a tower far above New York. It seemed to be something that could never come true; an impossibility. I would never have assumed that he would start a war with Earth and attempt to rule it. What had happened to change him so?

I tried to convince him this mistake could be fixed. I still had hope for him. He isn't evil, nor a bad person. He just needed to be reminded.

Even so, I keep wondering if what I keep telling myself is true, or if I'm dead wrong.


End file.
